Administrative Core. 'Imi Hale's current infrastructure and work was founded on and will continue to be guided by our Hawaiian communities in collaboration vrith other lay, clinical, and academic partners. The infrastructure for CNPII will mirror in large part, 'Imi Hale's existing infrastructure. Operations and activities will be managed from our headquarters at Papa Ola Lokahi through the Administrative Core (AC), the Center Steering Committee (CSC) - the executive body, and the Community Council (CC) - advisory group, detailed in Section N2. Activities are organized in three programs: Community Outreach, Research, and Training. Co- Principal Investigators (Co-PIs) Clayton Chong, MD (current PI) and Kathryn Braun, DrPH (current Research Director) vfiW lead 'Imi Hale in CNPII with Co-Program Directors (Co-PDs), JoAnn Tsark MPH and LorrieAnn Santos (both current Co-PDs). Program leaders include: Dr. Braun (Research), L. Santos (Community Outreach), and J. Tsark (Training). As described in Section N2, staff will be contributing members of trans- CNP efforts, including the NCI-CNP Strategic Committee (Co-PIs) and the NCI National Outreach Network (J. Tsark, Co-PD and CHE)